I'm Going To Hell
by LuminousBree
Summary: AU: Ana is a graduated 18 year old. Christian is a celibate soon to be priest. Ana is forced to go to church and give a confessional where she also ends up locked in a room with Christian. She wants him and she wants him bad, so she decides to seduce him by any means necessary. The question is, will Christian be able to resists Ana's beauty and seductive persuasion?


**So this is a one shot. I was actually thinking of ideas for the next few chapters in my other stories and this popped into my head. I began to write it when I had a break in between my classes. I thought it would be funny and different from the regular Ana and Christian we know so well! If you are extremely religious and would be offended by anything in here I suggest you not read it! Please enjoy! I hope you all get a good laugh!**

**One Shot**

I stood in front of the building that was from another time. It was ancient, prehistoric and I was debating whether or not I should go in. I didn't want to be here. What eighteen year old would, right? (Besides the religious ones, they don't count). I took a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. Surprised that I didn't feel a burning sensation, I let out the breath I was holding and slowly opened the door. It must have weighed a ton, because I had to use all my strength just to get the damn thing opened.

I reluctantly walked in, letting my foot touch the dark wooden floors lightly. Huh? Would you look at that, I didn't turn into ash. I looked around and saw that the huge amenity room was empty. The last service had just ended and I purposefully skipped that. I would have skipped what I was about to do as well, but my father specifically said if I did he wouldn't send me to college in France. There were a few sacrifices I was willing to make. I wanted nothing more than to be far away from my family and what better place than across a whole ocean?

I walked down the aisle; pass the rows of benches until I stood in front of the large Virgin Mary statue. I took a deep breath and whispered, "What is it you have in store for me today?"

"May I help you?"

I jumped in surprise and a small yelp came from my mouth. My hand came to my heart and I gripped the stand that was next to me. "Don't do that." I said trying to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry." The Father was smiling. "I didn't mean to startle you?"

Startle? Did he really just use the word startle?

"Ana?" He said, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Carrick." I said, breathing heavily. "It is me."

"It's Father dear, I'm still in uniform. It's been a few years, I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, right, sorry. And that's the answer to both questions."

He nodded in acknowledgment of my apology. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, the question isn't really what you can do for me but-"

"What I can do for you." He nodded.

"Uh, no." He cocked an eyebrow, "What you can do for my father."

"I see." He laughed. "He was just here in service."

"Yes, well, he wants you to do my confessional."

"Ahh." He said. "So, dear Ana, you're here to confess your sins?"

"On my father's behalf, yes."

He moved aside, "Right this way." I followed in his direction and he led me to the confessional. I was not going to enjoy this. And I can't believe I agreed to it. Why did I agree? Oh, right, because I desperately want to get away from my family. I wanted to be in France.

I entered the confessional and took a seat on my knees. The Father sat on the other side, masked by an iron type wall. I could see his silhouette but nothing more. As he prayed the Sign of the Cross, I was trying to figure out all the things I needed to confess. There was a lot of stuff I've done wrong, a lot of mistakes I have made, and I almost didn't believe that by confessing and apologizing I would be forgiven. But I needed to. Once I get to France, I'm going to become a different person. Everything that was here, that happened here will be forgotten. I am going to renew myself and my dad felt this was the way to do it. Well, let's hope he's right.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned…a lot." I sighed and let the words come out. "About two years ago, I started smoking weed with my best friend Kate. I'm not sure if it says anything about that being wrong in the bible but it is legally wrong and for that I'm sorry. I haven't been to church in four years and for that I'm sorry too. I've cussed at my parents a few times and I'm sorry for saying the lord's name in vein, I don't mean too, it just happens." I took a small break to catch my breath, than I continued, "I lied to one of my friends and basically spread a rumor around saying she was a slut, because she did that to me. Oh, crap, can I say slut in here? Can I say crap? Shit!" My hand came to my mouth. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry." And then there I go saying the lord's name in vein. "Wait I take that back. Oh, man, am I bad at this." I sighed. What else was there to confess? I did a lot of bad stuff, but I couldn't think….and then it hit me. "Three years ago I lost my virginity to this guy named, Jack. He was totally hot and I just couldn't help myself. He was rough and I liked it. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but anyways yeah. And then we ended up dating and we had lots more sex. I started to get into this thing called BDSM and let me tell you it was definitely…" I stopped remembering exactly where I was. "It was uh, something. We broke up last year though, so no worries." I wasn't going to mention that I still take part in BDSM though. That, I will keep to myself. "Um, oh yes, I got a tattoo last year at some guy's house with my friend Kate. Probably not the smartest thing to do but it turned out pretty awesome."

"Is that all you have to confess?"

"No, if I confessed everything we would be here all day." I said truthfully.

"Let us pray. O God, who's only begotten Son, by His life, death, and resurrection, has purchased for us the rewards of eternal life, grant, we beseech thee, that meditating upon these mysteries of the Most Holy Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary, we may imitate what they contain and obtain what they promise, through the same Christ Our Lord." I bowed my head and listened as he continued. "We are mere mortals that were created in your divine image. Please guide your sheep so that they may find the right path to their salvation and bless them with all your mercy and your grace. Amen. Do you come to the Lord with a free mind and heart, ready to acceptance the guidance and absolutions of these sins?"

"Yes." I simply replied

"Do you promise to respect your parents?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to treat your friends with the same respect?"

"Yes." That can be debatable.

"Do you promise to make wiser decision?"

"Absolutely."

"As for your sex life-"

"How about we just not go there?" I couldn't promise that I would stop, because that was a little bit unrealistic.

"Then, I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." I cross myself as he says his final words. "Go with peace, child."

I quickly threw myself out of the small closed in space.

I didn't feel any different. In fact, I felt exactly the same. What in the world was the point in that? I could have just confessed in my room or something and talked to Him personally. But it was well worth it to go to school in France. My dad was going to be so happy.

As I walked around the corner, I bumped into something hard which made me fall flat on my ass. "What the fuck?" I said without thinking.

I looked up and saw the sexiest God-like creature I have ever laid eyes on. His face was beautifully sculpted and his hair was copper toned and tousled. Those dark gray eyes were open wide and god were they mesmerizing.

His eyes were still wide and I was still on the ground. "What? You aren't going to help me up? Some gentlemen you are."

He seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with him and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry." He said. "You do realize you just cursed in the church."

Huh? "Did I?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't remember."

"Ah, Reverend Trevelyan." Father Carrick said as he saw the man standing in front of me. "I am heading home for the day; my wife is going into surgery. Can you please keep an eye on things for me until I get back, which will be in about two to three hours?"

"Of course Father."

I looked at him and then looked at what he was wearing. He's wearing a priest collar. I couldn't believe this guy was a Reverent. He was way too damn good looking. "Have a good afternoon, Ana."

"Right." I said, still looking at this Reverent Trevelyan.

I heard the doors close behind him as he left. I couldn't stop looking at this male specimen. He has a small amount of stubble on his face that made him seem older, but I could tell he was no older than twenty five. His shoulders were broad and you could definitely tell there was a six pack under there. This man was divine, pure art even. I could feel the drool begin to form on the sides of my mouth as I pictured him naked.

Oh, my God, I am so going to hell.

"Ana?"

I was forcefully pulled from my sexual thoughts as the Reverent said my name. "Yes."

"You looked a little dazed."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" He probed.

_You being naked_. "About how young you look. Are you a priest?"

"No, not yet but I'm going to be." He said.

"Oh. How old are you?"

He looked at me skeptically. "I'm twenty-two."

Yes, he was definitely young, too young to be a priest, I think. At his age it was the time to party, to live in the moment, to do crazy things before you have to settle down and get serious. And he was here, wanting become a priest? Could he be any crazier?

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to do around the church."

_You could do me!_ "I completely understand." But I didn't want to leave yet. This guy was too cute and I wanted to keep looking at him. "Would you like some help?"

He froze.

"It's just my dad sent me here to do my confession and to help out." The first part was true the second part wasn't but it would make my dad all the happier. "It's just I want to go to school in France and my dad said he would let me go if I helped out around here."

He cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Okay. You could help me out with the boxes in the storage space out back."

"Boxes?"

"Yes, we ordered some new bibles a few months back and now we are in desperate need of them."

"Oh, alright."

He started to walk towards the back and I followed. I couldn't help but to notice how graceful he walked. His strides were perfectly consistent, his shoulders arched, and his head held high with confidence. If I didn't know, I would think he owned the halls, this church.

My eyes traveled down his body, stopping on his ass. I couldn't see the form of it all too well with what he was wearing, but lord have mercy could I imagine. I bet you it was tight, firm, probably tanned and had those side dimples. Oh, man. I could picture the front of him too, a nice v cut that led to his…

"Are you okay, Ana?" Christian said, "You're breathing a little hard."

"Is it hot in here or is it me?" I asked, pulling my shirt away from my body to let some air in.

"No, I think it feels fine." _You are fine!_

"Oh, alright then." I continued to follow him until we exited the back of the church. There was a huge lawn covered in bright green grass and trees that filled the area. It was beautiful. Off to the side was a big shed. It was white, with blue trimming around the two small windows. It looked like a miniature house with a door and everything. It was cute and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "How cute is that." I said.

Reverent Trevelyan didn't say anything as he opened the door. I walked in behind him and held the door with my own hand. Once I let it go he turned around, eyes wide and said, "Don't let the door close!" The loudness of his voice made me jump and I quickly tried to keep the door open but I was too late.

It closed.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "The door can only be opened from the outside."

"Okay, so we'll just go out side." Okay that was the dumbest thing I think I have ever said, "Ignore what I just said."

"This is great." He wiped his face with his hands, "And the windows are too small to go through."

"Are you saying we're stuck in here?" I gaped at him. It was hot in here, not to mention it was confined and a little tight. How long were we going to be in here?

He nodded and sat down on the boxes.

"This is just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Please," His head snapped to attention, "Don't use such language in my presence."

"Right, sorry." I shrugged apologetically. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Wait until Father Carrick gets back."

Really? That's it? Ugh, I can't stay in her for the next three hours. It's hot, it's a tad bit cramped, and I can get really impatient. Not mention there was nobody to talk to in here but him and he wasn't one for good conversation.

Wait. I was alone with him…

On second thought this isn't such a bad thing. Here I was in this tight space with, who probably was the sexiest man alive and I was complaining about it being too hot. Well I take it all back. There was nothing better than this. Maybe if it gets really hot, he'll have an excuse to take off that collared shirt and show a little skin.

_If there is a God, he must love me!_

"Do you have a phone?"

_Yes._ "No. I left it in the car. You?"

"I don't own one."

"Of course you don't." I said.

He stood and turned to grab a few boxes that were behind him. While he did that I took my phone from my back pocket and put it in the jar that was on a small table behind me. No way was I going to get caught in a lie.

I felt like we were going to be in here for a while so I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall, making myself feel as comfortable as I could get. "So, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

He set the boxes aside and sat on the floor as well. "Would you like to read the bible?"

I let my shoulders fall. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No, I am not kidding you."

"How about we talk about what we like, you know, getting to know one another?" I suggested. "Here, I'll ask you a question and then you answer. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." He said.

"Now ask me a question."

"What is your favorite color?"

I gave him a pointed look. "It's red, and you don't have to ask the same question as me."

"Your turn." He said, ignoring my statement.

"Okay, Rever-" I knew my next question. "What's your name? Your first name?"

He stared at me for a minute. He examined my face, my eyes, my nose, my lips, everything. "It's Christian."

"Christian." I repeated. "I like it."

He smiled.

"I like your smile too."

"Why are you really here?" He asked.

I was a little confused by his question. "I told you. I'm not a huge religious person, but my mom and dad are. They, how do I say it, they're suffocating me basically and I want to just get away. I told my dad I wanted to go to France for school. They said they would pay for me to have the opportunity to go there. But…" I sighed, "My dad said that I needed to start attending church and going to confessional on a regular basis before it comes time for me to leave. I agreed." I looked at him and saw that he was staring intently at me. "Story of my life. Why are you here?"

He looked away and stared out the window in thought. When his eyes turned to me, I could see the sadness behind them. "I didn't know my father, my mother died when I was young and I lived on the streets for a good portion of my childhood. I was taken in by a very sweet woman and she went to church. When she adopted me, I went with her. I don't know what it was about the atmosphere but it was nice, warm, and homely. I remember thinking that I wanted to be like that man up there, talking to everyone else, giving them hope. So here I am."

How sad. "Okay, how about we move on to a happier topic. It's your turn to ask a question."

He gave me a genuine smile that made my heart skip a beat. Weird. "What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I want to be a writer."

His eyes widened. "Really? I didn't peg you as a writer."

"Looks can be quite deceiving, Christian." I replied. "Can I call you Christian? I like it better than the whole Reverent thing."

"Sure." He said.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I couldn't think of a better question.

"I'm thinking about you being a writer."

"Oh. And what's the verdict?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure you out."

Now, I was the one surprised. "Why is that?"

"You're different, interesting. I've never met anyone like you. You curse in church, right after you give a confessional, I might add. You're just not like the other woman who attend church."

"That's probably because I don't attend church. It's not my thing."

"God, is not your thing?"

"No, that's not-" I sighed in frustration. "What I mean is that I believe in him. He is my higher power; I just don't live my life based on what the bible says. I don't live by it, I don't do what it says, and in fact I do the opposite. I can assure you Christian, I know I'm going to be going to hell and I honestly think over half the human population is. We were all born in sin; therefore we are all going to hell. I don't know, I just rather live to the fullest, dangerously, to an extent of course rather than playing it safe and living by a book that wasn't even written by God himself. That's just the way I see it."

"At least you believe."

"I do." I said. There was an awkward silence after that. I didn't know what else to say and neither did he. But it was starting to get extremely hot. I could feel sweat start to form on my back and in my hair line. I gathered my thick locks in my hand and lifted it up to let the air touch the back of my neck. "It's getting hot in here."

"It is." He said, standing on his feet and taking off his collard priest shirt type thing. He had a white t shirt underneath that hugged his body. I was so freaking right! You could tell he worked out and every muscle looked taught and so defined. He walked to the window and pushed it open, doing the same to the other and letting the cool air sweep in. "Is that better?"

I looked him up and down, biting my lip and thinking of all the things I wanted him to do to me. I don't why I was having these thoughts and about a future priest! How crazy is that? I got up and walked over by the window, standing next to him. "Much." I let the cool air hit my face and the back of my neck.

I was extremely aware of how close Christian was standing next to me. I could feel his body heat and I could smell his natural scent. My shoulder brushed against his and I could feel a tingling sensation that made me shiver. I think he felt it to because in the next second his body jerked, causing mine to the same. There were a million things I could have done. I could have taken a step back, or said sorry, but I wasn't going to play this safe. I was going to do what I wanted, live in the moment right? So instead of doing the right thing, I "accidently" fell into him, letting my hands take hold of his delicious muscular pecs.

His arms came around my upper arms. "You alright."

Okay, Ana, be the damsel in distress. "Yes, I'm alright. I tripped, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. We all have our clumsy moments."

I looked up into his face and saw that he was already looking at me. I felt like his eyes were looking into my soul. He looked over my face like he did not too long ago. But this time I didn't let his gaze bother me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you could see right through me. Like you could see me."

"I can see you." He said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

He said as he furrowed his brows together. Man, did he look cute when he was thinking. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to do something. Letting my move of his pectoral, I stood on my tip toes and leaned into him. His face showed confusion and a little bit of fear. I could tell he didn't know what I was going to do and that was fine with me as long as I got a taste. I looked into his eyes, at his lips, and then back up to his eyes before I softly pressed my lips against his. It was sweet, chaste and electrifying. He kissed me back, but once he realized what he was doing it was over. Taking a step back, his fingers came to his lips and he lightly traced them. "What was that?" He said.

I shrugged and smiled, still being able to feel it. "I don't know. DO you want to feel it again?"

"No." He said. "Well there goes some of my self-esteem. "I liked it and I can't."

Self-esteem back to its original state. "Why can't you?"

"I'm celibate."

Can I not catch a break? "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I am not."

No, no, no. This isn't happening. He can't be celibate. All that hotness going to waste, now that was a sin. Not only that but I'm sure it's illegal. Okay maybe not but it should be. Just when I was finding an excellent reason to come to church, it gets thrown back in my face. God hates me. Or….

No, he doesn't hate me; he's just giving me a challenge. Yeah that's it, a challenge, a very very difficult challenge. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I took a few steps until I was directly in front him. I could see his jaw clench and his Adams apple bob as he took a big gulp. I stood on my toes a whispered in his ear, "Can you be celibate tomorrow?"

"It's not something you can change your decision on each day. It's a solid decision."

"But I really want to kiss you and I know you want to kiss me too." I looked at his lips and then into his eyes. "Tell me you want don't want to kiss me." He opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer I added, "Be truthful, remember God is watching." Okay it was wrong to use that against him, but I couldn't help myself.

He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them. "Yes, I do, but I can't."

"Yes you could. God won't be mad. It's completely natural and besides I don't think he would want you to be celibate." I whispered seductively and then nibbled on his earlobe.

He put his hand on my arms and pushed me away. "Please Ana, stop."

I forced my body back to where it was, "But I don't want to. Please, Christian, kiss me and then I'll stop." He looked at me and just stared. "Just one kiss, Christian." He stood completely still and didn't say anything. I took that as a yes.

I was going to use this to my full advantage.

I put my hands on his chest and then slowly moved my right hand up and over his shoulder, moving it to the nape of his neck. I pulled him down really slowly, gently easing him into the transition. I didn't want to freak him out by going too fast. I moved my face in, my lips passing his and reaching his ear. "I'll be gentle." Our cheeks touched as I pulled back and my lips grazed the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed tightly and I could practically feel how nervous he was. I finally let myself lean in and touch his lips with mine. They were soft, gentle and everything I imagined.

I let my lips move and slowly let my tongue enter his mouth, I could feel him start to pull back but I made sure to hold him firmly in place. I didn't want this to be over. This was nice, sweet, and nothing like I have ever felt before. His lips against mine felt right, it felt real, like this was how it was supposed to be.

Christian started to relax.

I took that as a good sign, but then I jinxed myself when I deepened the kiss and went a little harder. He pulled back abruptly and said, "I'm sorry I can't go any further."

"It's okay." I said with a small smile. "That was more than I thought I was going to get."

He smiled faintly and I slid down the wall and sat under the window. I was surprised when he did the same. "So, whose turn is it to ask a question?" Again I was surprised.

"Um, you could go first." I replied.

"I don't know what to ask." He simply stated, leaning his head against the wall. I looked over to him and let myself get a good look at his profile. A straight nose, a strong jaw, and head full of gorgeous unruly hair. To me he was absolutely breathtaking. Sensing I was staring, he let his head fall to the side as he looked at me. "Find something amusing?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess I'll ask a question. If you weren't set on becoming a priest what is it that you would want to do with yourself?"

He looked away from me. "No one has ever asked me that before."

"Does that mean you don't know or don't know how to answer?" I asked leaning forward to get a look at his face.

"When I was a teenager, I was interested in the business world. I took a few of business classes and it interested me, but I never really thought about doing it."

"Why not?"

"I was always set on just becoming a priest."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Are sure this is what you want to do? Like really want? For the rest of your life?"

He looked into my eyes and I could see the doubt.

"I think you would be good business man. You definitely possess the look for it." I stated as I breathed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have this-" I didn't know how to explaining it so I just said thing. "You just have this thing about you that says "I'm the boss"." He looked puzzled. "You walk with confidence, Christian. You get people's attention when you walk into a room, as if you own it." I thought so anyways. "You're capable of anything Christian." He was quiet and I looked over at him when he didn't respond. There was a look on his face, a look I have yet to see him make. "What's wrong?"

His eyes connected with mine. "You're the first and only person who has ever made me doubt my decision."

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, using my hands to make gestured showing that I meant it. "I don't mean to do that. I'm just saying you have-"

"Ana," He said, smiling and taking my hands. "It's alright."

"I am sorry, I mean no disrespect."

"I know. You're just saying what you feel." He smiled. "I'm starting to figure you out. It's okay."

His hands continued to hold mine and I couldn't help but revel in the way they felt. He was warm and I felt this sense of peace and content. It was more than just happiness and I was mentally kicking myself for feeling this way by just holding his hand. It was so simple, the touch, but it felt much more than just that. I don't know if it was too soon, but I was genuinely starting to develop some type of feeling for him. Was that weird? I definitely know I was feeling lust, that is a for sure thing, but knowing him and the little things he told me, I was starting to care.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were pressed to his once again only this time he was the one who initiated it. I think. I could feel the spark, the sig le hit of electricity that began to course through my veins. I didn't think Christian could surprise me even more, but he did when his four fingers caressed the back of my head and his thumb rested his front of my ear. Pulling me closer, I accidently let out a small moan, which caused him to growl. Again I was completely taken back by how he was responding. It was as if he were different, as if what is said about being able to do anything in the world changed him.

To get more comfortable, I moved my body quickly to straddle him so he didn't have time to process what was going on and stop. He began to pull away but I was going easy this time, and I was giving up easily either. I wanted him, I wanted this and by the way he was touching me, kissing me, I knew he wanted it too. I was starting to believe he wasn't celibate. His kisses were on a level I'm sure I wasn't even on and his fingers seemed to be more then experience as he touched me.

My hands traveled down his wonderfully sculpted arms and I didn't hesitate to grab onto them. I wanted desperately to touch his naked skin, to kiss every inch of his god like body.

I broke this kiss for a second. Reaching for the hem of my shirt, I pulled it up and over my head, revealing my B almost C cupped breasts. His eyes widened and he hesitated before saying, "Ana, what are you doing?"

"Shh." I replied in his ear. "Just enjoy it."

"You know I can't."

"But you want too." I kissed his ear. "There is nothing wrong with this."

"Your showing a whole lot of skin in the church." He stated as a matter of fact. "This is wrong."

I leaned back. "God created me right?" He nodded. "He created my body the way he wanted it, right?" He nodded. "Don't you think God would want to see the fine work he has created? What man or God wouldn't want to see their own work of art?"

He didn't say anything.

"God, didn't write the bible." I said. "He didn't say we couldn't do this. Jesus didn't even say we couldn't do this. There is no quote in the bible from Jesus himself stating we couldn't do this." I leaned in a kissed his lips. "This is okay."

Again he didn't say anything and I didn't hesitate to crash my lips into his. He was hesitant at first like before but the more deep I made the kiss the more respondent he became.

"I want you Christian." I whispered against his lips. "Do you want the same thing?"

He nodded. "I do want you."

"Then take me."

_Was it wrong that I was seducing a celibate future priest?_

I'm sure this was wrong on so many levels, but I knew it would be worth it once it was all done and over with. Now that's a sad thought. I didn't want this to be over with. In fact I wanted it to last.

Christian pulled me in and continued our deep lust filled kiss. He tasted sweet and all male. His kisses were hard, meaningful yet soft, gentle and teasing. My hands came to hem of his shirt and I let them linger on his skin. He froze before relaxing and I took the initiative of taking off his shirt.

_Oh my god!_

He was everything I thought he was going to be. His skin was lightly sun kissed, but it was natural. There were no tan lines or anything like that from the sun. His abs were defined and so tight. I put my hands on them and reveled in how warm and muscular he felt.

Christian himself was a sin.

I rocked my body against his and hearing the small gasp the escaped his lips, feeling him shutter under me was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. This was new to him and he was doing this with me, someone he just met an hour ago. We were crazy, crazy, on fire and in total lust with one another. A lust so strong that we didn't care whether or not we just met, we just wanted to touch and to be touched. It took some convincing on his part, but here he was touching me like a celibate shouldn't.

I moved Christian over and forcefully pushed him down on the floor. I climbed on top of him and let my hands spread across his pecs. I leaned down and kissed him, letting my tongue flick out to hit those sensitive spots. Once I got to his abs I mentally sang:

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujahhhhhhhhh!_

They looked like fresh buttered rolls right out of the oven. I have never been more excited to take a sweet lick, a taste. I did as I please, not letting him tell me otherwise. I was going to get what I wanted and I was more than willing to give him what wanted too. He didn't protest though as I continued to work down his body but then…

Something turned inside Christian. He became wild, animal like as he lifted me up with his strength and laid me down on the floor. He kissed my lips, my neck, and the tops of my breast. I could feel the butterflies form in my stomach as his lips lightly crazed down my abdomen. "Christian," I moaned in a whisper. This felt unreal, but so damn good. "I want you to go down on me."

"What?" He said, lifting his head up from my belly button.

"I want you kiss me, to lick me, in the area below my belly button." I was so horny I could feel the tension build up. Maybe I was going too far, asking this of him, but I was too in the moment to care. I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to feel anything other than his mouth on me. "Please."

To my surprise he unbuckled my shorts and slowly pulled them off, gazing intently at my half naked form as if he's never seen the female body before. "I don't know if I could do this. There is a difference between kissing and having real sexual intimacy."

Here we go. It's time to beg. "Please, I want you to make me feel good. I have never felt like this with anyone before. Give this to me and I will give whatever I want to you."

"Ana-"

"Christian, baby, please." Did I just call him baby? Whoops!

He slowly lowered his head back down and began to kiss the bottom of my belly button. He went further and further and my butterflies came back. His fingers slowly, carefully pulled my underwear to the side. "This is okay?"

"Yes." I whispered. I waited for it, I was anticipating it and my vaginal wall began to clench. My teeth caught hold of my bottom lip and bit down, holding in the part of me that was becoming impatient. When his mouth finally touched my sensitive flesh, my back arched and I gasped.

"What? Are you okay?" Christian said, lifting his head.

"Yes, keep going and don't stop until I scream your name." He cocked his brow and then I pushed him down into me with my hand. "Go, baby."

His tongue began to work its way into my folds and I was already on the brink of my orgasm. There must have been a point in his life where he wasn't celibate because this was too damn good. "Oh, Christian."

I moaned. He gripped my thighs and growled, the vibrations of his vocals making it feel even better.

"Oh, god!" Okay so maybe that was the wrong choice of words. He stopped but I rocked my body into him to make him keep going. His tongue soon found my throbbing nub and his mouth closed on it, forming suction that made me tremble. "Holy shit! That is so good. Don't stop."

I was seriously going to hell after that one.

His tongue circled around my clitoris and that was the key to my undoing. I fell off the cliff in complete ecstasy, letting the feeling overwhelm and take over all my senses. My muscles released all of its tension and I could still feel my clit pulse. "Christian!" I screamed.

He lifted his head. "Was that it? Do I stop?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly letting my head fall to the side. He moved my underwear back into place and even put my shorts back on, zipping them up and buttoning them. I think it was the sweetest thing anyone could have ever done and it made me fall just a little bit for him.

I lifted myself up after staring at him while he put my clothes back on for me. He was sweet and I liked him. I mean really like him. As in if some other girl tried to flirt with him, I'd get jealous instantly. "Can I touch you?" I asked.

He looked at me with an unknown expression, but nodded his head.

I scooted towards him and let my hands run up and down his body. "Can I kiss you?" I asked. Again, he nodded. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He tasted of me, it was completely erotic. I let my hand go to his pants, undoing them.

"Ana." He said in alarm.

"Let me do this. You'll like it and you'll feel really good."

He stayed quiet. Moving myself between his legs, I reached inside his pants and pulled out his hard shaft. Holy mother of god! He was fully loaded. Happy that he was hard, I tightly held it in my hand and slowly moved it up and down. "How does that feel?" I asked.

His eyes shut tight. "I think this is a sin. It feels too good not be."

I bit my lip, suppressing a smile. I let my hands slide up and down, holding it firmly in place for a while before I leaned down and took him in my mouth. Christian's body jerked and I held down on his thighs so he didn't mess up my motions.

I began to go harder, sucking faster and taking him deeper. He was starting to feel good because he leaned back and even put a hand on my head. Letting one hand hold his balls, I rubbed them. He hissed in pleasure as I did that while sucking on him hard and it wasn't long before his hard shaft began to pump. I could feel the small tremors and the trembling of his legs and he began to ejaculate.

Spilling his seed into my mouth, I hesitantly swallowed not knowing what that was like. It wasn't too bad and I was just glad I didn't choke. He growled out and his body fell limp against the wall. As he did for me, I put his now softening erection back in his pants and zipped them up. "You alright?" I asked.

"That felt better than anything I have ever felt before." He replied. "You seduced me Ana." My eyes widened and I couldn't help the smile that began to grow on my face. "Although I knew I couldn't resist your beauty and the spark between us. Maybe being celibate isn't something I want. If it was it would have been so easy for you to get to me."

"Maybe." I said completely agreeing.

"You could still be a priest and not be celibate, right?"

He nodded. "I don't know if I want to be a priest anymore."

"That cool too, then you and I could have all kinds of sex all the time." I said.

He looked at me in horror but then laughed. "You really are and interesting girl Ana."

The next hour was spent listening to each other talk about our lives, our past and all the things we were looking forward to in the future. I was extremely grateful that my dad made me come do this. I got to me a sex god, but not only that, I got to me a guy who was sweet, caring, and knew how to listen. Christian was good company and loved every moment I spent with him while being stuck in this room. When Father Carrick finally got back, I was disappointed and not to mention before that the jar I put my phone in began to vibrate. Christian looked at me with a cocked brow and a "you're kidding me expression". I smiled innocently and said whoops!

Christian walked me to the front of the church and said, "I would really like to see you again."

"Well lucky for you I'm going to be coming to church more often and if you're here on the weekdays, I'll be around then too. We should hang out."

"I would like that." He looked around before kissing my cheek. "Thank you for everything, Ana."

"You're welcome," I blushed. He turned around and walked down the aisle, disappearing behind one of the walls. I squealed as I went out the door. I didn't think I wanted to go to France anymore. Something was going to happen between me and Christian. I could just feel it.

As the sun it my face, I couldn't help but do a cheesy spin. A few girls from my school walked by, looking at me like I was crazy. These girls were crazy religious and always frowned upon the people who didn't go to church. They also didn't have a problem letting people know and they were definitely surprised to see me here. What they didn't know was that God just gave me the most freaking awesome gift, which was Christian. Continuing to stare, I returned there ugly looks and said, "God, fucking loved me bitches!"

The looked on their faces were priceless and I couldn't help but laugh as they scurried away.

He really does love me though.

Because I just got away with seducing a celibate son to be priest. Who in this world would ever have the opportunity to do something like that?

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the mistakes if there were any. Im going out of town and didn't have time!:( **


End file.
